Camp Clear Lake
by Punching Bagg
Summary: this camp that Danny, Sam, and Tucker stay at is legendary, renamed the camp has been reopened. The man in the mask with the machete will not stop until they are all gone, Danny will fight for his life against this seemingly immortal being.


Camp Clear Lake

Chapter 1: The Arrival to Camp

Sam, Tucker, and Danny rod in a van driven by Jack Fenton, "why do we have to go to summer camp, dad?" Danny asked.

"Because it builds character and it will help you live the outdoors experience," Jack responded proudly.

"And you went, right?"

"Heck no, I've always been to busy with ghosts." Danny watched the scenes go by. They finally drove up to the entrance. Sam, Tucker, and Danny got out and grabbed their bags.

"Sorry your mother couldn't be here, she is on an important mission, well good bye!" Jack drove off. Sam, Tucker and Danny watched the van drive off in the dust then they faced their came.

"I just hope they have technology here," Tucker said.

"This is camp, Tuck, there is no technology at all," Sam frowned at Tucker

"Well hello there!" said one of the annoyingly cheery cabin leaders.

"Who the hell are you?" Danny asked yawning.

"You must be new here camper, that kind of language is not used around here."

"Hell?"

"That's right! Ready to have a great time here?"

"There is technology here right?" Tucker asked frightened.

"Of course not, camper."

"You never answered my first question," Danny pointed out.

"Well… I am Jim Gloom." Other teens populated the camp; soon they all gathered around a fire pit around it were logs, supposedly those were the seats. "Well campers want to gather around for the introduction?"

_No _all three of them thought. Instead of saying something they followed Jim to the fire pit.

"I can't believe our parents sent us here," Sam grumbled.

"I know! It's like torture here," Tucker responded.

"This is going to suck…" Danny grumbled.

"At least we will be together…Danny," Sam smiled.

"That is the only good thing," Danny winked at her.

"Hey I'm sitting right here, can't you two go make gooey eyes somewhere else?" Tucker complained he sat between them. Sam and Danny blushed looking in opposite directions. After one of the cabin leaders finished talking everyone was put into different cabins. Danny was put in Thunder Cabin, leader Jim Gloom. Tucker was put in the camp across from Danny's in Tree Cabin, leader Chester Strike. Sam on the other side where the girls' cabins were was in Joy Cabin, leader Terry Chan. Danny looked around the cabin as Jim let them in… bunk beds lined up against the walls. While the other guys in that cabin sprang for a bed, Danny slowly moved to the nearest one and got in the bottom bunk, he then placed his bag under his bed. Jim moved toward the door and got everyone's attention.

"Well campers, I know you are all exited to find out what you will be doing while your at Clear Lake. You will be performing various tasks and activities to learn teamwork, responsibility, and friendship."

Hours later…Danny and Sam were sitting by the lake gazing at each other, "I love you," Danny whispered to Sam.

"I love you too," Sam whispered. In the bushes some one watched the teens. They were about to kiss when Sam turned to some noise.

"What is it?" Danny asked. Sam narrowed her eyes towards some bushes.

"I think there is something in the bushes…"

"It's just us," Danny ran his hand through her hair. Sam looked back at Danny, losing herself in his blue eyes. The figure left in another direction. Sam and Danny swerved to face something coming out of the bushes it was… Tucker.

"Hey guys," he greeted them, "what are you doing out here by yourselves?"

"We were just hanging out," Danny responded slightly annoyed. "What's going on in camp?"

"Everyone is just socializing…just for today, the leaders just said tomorrow we will start activities."

"Hey Tucker, did you see anyone as you came over here?" Sam asked.

"No," he responded shortly. The three where greeted, by another who came through the bushes.

"Hello Samantha, Daniel, and Tucker," an old bald teach by the name of Mr. Lancer.

"Mr. Lancer, what are you doing here?" Danny asked confused.

"Please, not so formal call me Humming Bird. I'm here to get in touch with the great outdoors. I'm the leader of Redwood Cabin."

"You don't say," Sam mumbled nonchalantly with her hands on her hips.

"Well you sure do need the exercise," Danny said smartly.

"For once, Daniel, I agree with you…"

"What's up with you Mr. Lancer? Your always uptight," Tucker asked.

"It must be from being outside, isn't nature great?" Humming Bird threw his hands in the air.

"No…" they all said at once. It some bushes some one watched them. He ruffled some leafs, as he moved for a better view. Saying nothing the 6"2' figure in the beat up hockey mask walked off. Soon it was dark in Camp Clear Lake, one figure prepared to strike, there were people on his territory and he wanted them gone. The camper got in the beds and slowly fell asleep… One cabin leader walked to the girls' side of the camp a machete wielding man followed her. She stopped, swiftly turned around, "who is there?" She asked. Too dark to see she waited for an answer no noise. She slowly started walking again; still looking back she bumped into some one.

"Who--?" The dark masked man picked her up with one hand, she gasped for breath, he stabbed his machete through her stomach. Then dropped the body of the dead cabin leader. The man walked away dragging the body.


End file.
